Birthday Presents Can Change Everything
by KISSHU3ICHIGO
Summary: Presents Plus Evil Plus Ichigo Plus Kisshu Plus Magic Equals STORY! What happens when Ichigo receives presents that holds a story that has long been forgotten? Does this mean a new enemy? Rated T for Violence.
1. Life Changing Present

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO! Thank you for joining us on this happy day! But is it really that happy...? This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today was Ichigo's birthday; she was going to go to dinner with Masaya later. Right now, Masaya was giving Ichigo her birthday present.

"Here Ichigo."Masaya handed a rectangle covered with pink wrapping paper and a red bow.

"Thank you, Masaya-kun!"

Outside, Kisshu grunted in disgust at his name. Watching from the living room window, out of view, Kisshu was here to visit Ichigo, unknowingly, that it was her birthday. He was about to leave until he decided he wanted to see what Masaya wanted to do on her birthday.

Back inside, Ichigo was taking off the wrapping paper. Masaya smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Ichigo! I think you will love your present. I thought of you right when I saw it. I thought it looked cute."

Ichigo opened the box and slid out a figurine and turned it around to look at its face, and quickly dropped it as she screamed, "NYAAA!" Masaya caught it just in time, and looked up to see Ichigo looked terrified and her cat ears were covered with her hands, so he couldn't see them as she quickly hide behind the couch. He stared at the couch and asked, "Ichigo, what's wrong don't you think it's cute?" He said holding it next to his face. She backed away, farther behind the couch and quickly thought of an excuse to get him to go away before he saw her cat ears, he still didn't know, "Ano...Masaya-kun? Do you think you could...uh...leave so I could...uh..."

"Get ready for tonight?" He asked.

Then she said, "Uh...yeah! I would like some time to get ready!"

"Oh, ok. I'll go and get ready too. I'll be back at six o'clock, ok?"

"Yeah! That's great!" She called from behind the couch.

"I'll leave your present here, I think it looks good there." He set the creepy-thing down, next to the tv, and asked, "Ichigo, are you going to come out?"

"Uh...I..."

"Aoyama-kun! What are you doing here?" Ichigo's mom, Sakura, said from the front door.

"I was just dropping off Ichigo's present."

They continued their conversation as Ichigo took this time to run upstairs to her bedroom and lock the door. She put her back up against the door, sighing heavily, slipped down so she was sitting on the ground, leaning against her door. She made her ears and tail disappear, luckily, her mom, and Masaya didn't hear the bell jingling. She later heard the front door close, and her mom calling out, "Ichigo! Aoyama-kun just left! I have to go to the store! I'll be back by four, okay?"

Ichigo looked at her alarm clock by her bed, reading the time; it was eleven forty-eight. "Ok mom!" She answered back. She heard the front door slam and a car start up. Once the noise was gone, she went downstairs, her father was at work and it was Saturday, Ryou had given her the day off from work, because of her birthday. She looked around the room, and saw it. The most ugly and revolting figurine anyone could ever craft. It's realistic blonde hair was half gone for some reason, it's almost flat face was over-colored red, it's mouth wide open as if screaming, it's dress was really odd shades of pink, and Ichigo knows ever shade of pink there was in the world, and this, this was not one of them, and its eyes, its beady eyes looked like it was prepared to kill its prey. On its head, was a headband, that held cat ears, and in its hand, Ichigo thought she saw a bloody knife, she jumped back and almost knocked over a lamp when she looked a bit closer at the figurine, she noticed there was nothing in its tiny hand.

'It was just an illusion.' She continued to repeat to herself as she sat down on the couch, but she could admit, that thing scared the daylights out of her! 'If Masaya-kun thinks **THIS **is '_cute_' then...what does he think _I_ am? '_Extra_ cute'?' She continued to ask and repeat her thoughts, completely oblivious to the green haired boy leaning right behind her, glaring at the thing that made his Koneko-chan scared.

—•§•—EARLIER WITH KISSHU—•§•—

Kisshu watched the scene unfold, his Koneko-chan opened the cardboard box, and jumped four feet in the air, screaming, "NYAAAA!" He watched the thing fall out of her hands, and get caught and held gently by Masaya, as if it was his baby. He looked closer at the object, and with his hands on the ground, crawled away from the figurine backwards, never taking his eyes off of it. 'How in the world did he get one of _those_?'

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you want to know what ****_it _****is, you have to review! I won't ask for a number of reviews, because as long as people read my stories, I will be happy! But still, please review!**


	2. The Need To Protect

**Hi again! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am trying to update at least once a week, but with school and homework, it's not easy... But if you keep reading and hopefully reviewing, I will continue writing! Now, get reading!**

* * *

Kisshu got bored of waiting for Ichigo to realize that he was there, so he decided to get her attention. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and exclaimed happily,"Hi Koneko-chan!"

"NYAA!" She quickly broke out if his grip and reached for her pendent, to find it missing... "Kisshu! What are you doing here!? I am not in the mood to fight, it's my birthday! Can't you give me a break?" She expressed angrily.

"I just wanted to say hi." Ichigo waited for the rest of his 'speech'. "And I came to pick you up." He said, stretching out his hand, only to be slapped away by Ichigo.

"Never!" She exclaimed, glaring at the alien.

"Also," he began seriously,"I came to protect you."

"I don't need _your_ protection! I need protection _from you_!"

"You need protection from that," he jabbed a finger at the figurine to her right. She followed his finger to the figurine and—

"My pendent?!"

He blinked, then looked to where he was pointing, sure enough, her pendent sat right next to the figurine. "No, not that. That!" He went closer to the object and pointed.

She inched away slowly, then said,"Why would I need protection from a figurine?"

"It's an —" he was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway, and Ichigo yelling at him to get out.

He sighed then teleported outside to the window he previously sat at, just as the front door opened, and Ichigo's mom walked into the room. "Hi sweetie, I forgot to grab your father's phone. He wanted me to bring it by his office."

Kisshu stared at the figurine though the window, it never moved. Ichigo left the room, and Kisshu glanced up, taking his eyes off of the figurine. He watched as Ichigo and her mom returned, and walked over to the front door, saying their goodbyes, and heard the car pull out and leave. Upon looking back at the figurine, his heart sunk.

It. Was. Gone. The little freaky figure was missing. Not longer was it standing right in front of the window, it was now _missing_.

Kisshu teleported inside to find Ichigo sitting on the couch, muttering to herself. "Koneko-chan, what are you doing?" Ichigo shoot up to her feet, almost hitting Kisshu's jaw in the process.

"I thought you left!" Reaching for her pendent on the table, only for it to be grabbed by Kisshu, and put into his pocket.

"Yeah, well, I didn't," he smiled, only to get glared at by Ichigo, sighing he continued,"Ok, look. We have to go now."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have a choice." He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist firmly, which only tightened when he caught a very faint creak from behind them. "We are going, whether you like it or not." He then teleported away from the house, Ichigo struggled through the teleportation, causing them to end up in Aoyama's house. Ichigo immediately tried to break out of Kisshu's grip. No avail.

She began screaming,"MASAYA-KUN!" Over and over again, so much so that it was getting on Kisshu's nerves, he couldn't cover her mouth, due to the fact that both his hands were holding her wrists. She was soon quieted by running footsteps, and someone turning the corner, into the living room.

"Momomiya-san, and– I'm sorry, what is your name?" Said a brown-haired, middle-aged women with blue eyes.

"I'm Kisshu Ikisatashi."

"Oh, nice to meet you Ikisatashi-san, I'm Masaya's mother. It's so sweet to see kids playing..." The women exclaimed.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, at her words. 'This looked like _playing_ to her?!'

"Momomiya-san, have you seen Masaya lately? He left quite some time ago, and said he'd be back soon, and I've tried calling him, but there has been no answer..."

Ichigo's eyes not only had shock, but now had worry in them too,"Can you try again?"

The women went over to a phone, and dialed the numbers, then left it on speakerphone, after about five rings, Aoyama's voice came though, saying,"Hi this is Aoyama Masaya's phone, please leave a message and your phone number. I will try to get back to you soon." The women turned off the phone, and turned to the two, saying,"If he doesn't come back by tomorrow morning, I will call the police." She held back tears as she finished,"I will keep you informed, bye Momomiya-san, Ikisatashi-san." She walked back into the previous room she was in, and they heard a door close.

Without warning, Kisshu teleported, and landed in his room, far away from outsiders, not including Pai and Taruto.

Ichigo quickly tried to be released once again, and Kisshu let her go, resulting in Ichigo falling into the bed. She raised her head and scanned the room, forest green walls with black trim, cherry wood dressers, bed frame, nightstands, and desk, a mirror closet, a bay window with a view of the Milky Way, a door towards the back of the room, and a door at the front of the room.

"Welcome to your new home, Ichigo!" Kisshu exclaimed smiling.

Ichigo sat up on the bed and glared while questioning,"Why, is this my new home?"

Kisshu became serious and said,"I need to protect you."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I DONT NEED PROTECTION! I can protect myself if you would allow me to!"

Kisshu didn't pay attention to her little speech, he simply smirked, making Ichigo go quiet.

"Don't argue. You might regret it." Kisshu stated only a few inches from her face.

Ichigo blushed and pushed Kisshu away,"Get away, Kisshu!"

"Aww, Ichigo, don't be mean. Now, I have things to do, I'll be back soon for bed, Ja ne!"

"Wait!"

Kisshu turned and flew over,"Yes, Koneko-chan?"

"What do you mean,'be back soon for bed'?"

"Oh, this is where I sleep!"

Ichigo glared and said,"Then where am I supposed to sleep!?"

"Here."

"Why can't I have —" she was cut off by a stern voice from behind Kisshu.

"Kisshu. What are you doing?" The male voice asked.

They both turned to see —

"Pai!" Kisshu exclaimed,"I need to talk to you!"

"Why is a Mew here? I thought we discussed this. Don't bring Mews here without a plan."

"Pai, we don't have time." Kisshu said seriously, Ichigo just sat on the bed, curious as to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Not here,"Kisshu said, and glanced back at Ichigo,"Outside."

Pai nodded and teleported out, followed by Kisshu. They landed in Pai's room, Pai looked to Kisshu who said,"It is here."

The alien with purple hair stood with a face as expressionless as a brick. "I don't understand."

"_It_ is here."

Pai's eyes lit up in fear...

"No..."

* * *

**Uh oh.. If ****_Pai _****is scared, that can't be good... I hope you liked it! Do you think Ichigo is enjoying her birthday? How would you react if this happened to you on your birthday? Now, I have a quick question for you, do you mind if I have 'discussions' with the Tokyo Mew Mew characters at the beginning and end of each chapter? If no one answers, I will probably do have the conversations. And if you say you want it, do you want funny, average, or something else? Thank you for reading! Please review! See you again next time! :) Ja ne!**


	3. Changes

**Hello again! Now...I ****_just_**** realized that I haven't been doing the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Now, if I did, Kisshu and Ichigo would have lived a nice life, Aoyama would have been kidnapped by the figurine, Pai and Lettuce would be together, Ryou would have gone out with Mint, Zakuro would have gone out with Keiichiro, Ryou would have real radioactive hair, it would be more spy and supernatural-ish, and — technically, it would just be ****_VERY_**** different. I do own my OCs, that have not been introduced, – ****_yet_****.**

**There, now that I have done that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you think it is a boring or bad chapter, just blame the day I had yesterday... Anywho, to the next chapter!**

* * *

Later, Pai sat at his '_computers_', which are screens that hover in the air not connected to anything, about two hours after his discussion with Kisshu, was when the green haired alien returned. Kisshu appeared in a beige room, half covered by books, one wall full of bottles, potions, pill bottles, and a purple button, and the last wall was full of floating computer screens and Pai's one, lone, cherrywood desk covered by loose papers.

"Anything?" Kisshu asked quickly, as he looked over all the screens.

Pai shook his head as he frantically typed away on the '_computers_', new windows popping up every few seconds. "There is nothing on our planet's database, all we have on file is a painted picture and a few sentences of information."

"Read it." Kisshu ordered as he sat down in a chair to Pai's right.

"This was written in 2063 on our planet, we began recording our history before humans, therefore, we are in 3072 —"

"I KNOW THAT PAI! Now hurry up! I'm worried about Koneko-chan." Kisshu interrupted.

Pai sighed and continued,"It states,'Gwqkgoy gc eynpa kwq: •1 Igmy kgpmkngwmpymm cgz myryp tgwzm •2 Cgzayqm qtnpam fyzobpypqid •3' And that is all that was written, it seems that this person was attacked by some —"

"Pai! I don't care what happened to him! I'm going to go visit Koneko-chan." Kisshu trailed off as he began to walk out the door when Pai called him back,"Kisshu."

Kisshu stopped and replied, clearly annoyed,"What?"

"Can you at least give Mew Ichigo her own room? You do not know how long she is staying here and —"

"Just the more reason to keep her in my room, with _me_!" Kisshu retorted.

Pai turned back to his '_computers_' and began typing again,"I'm adding on a room, right next to yours. Just get her in here..."

Kisshu glared at Pai's back then teleported to Ichigo.

He found her staring out the window, talking it herself,"He will be okay. Aoyama-kun is okay." To Kisshu's annoyance, she kept repeating it.

After about 15 seconds of listening to her, he teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making her jump.

"Hi Koneko-chan! Pai needs you." He immediately felt her stiffen, and said,"You will be alright," then he grumbled as he let go of her,"He wants to you to have your own room..."

Ichigo turned and glared at him,"I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME! Let me go home! I don't want to stay here!"

"I'll come back when your answer is more like the one I want to hear," he then teleported back to Pai,"She doesn't want to come..."

"How about you tell her the situation?"

"Situation? No! **Never**! I'm not going to tell her that!"

"You should, and did Taruto learn about _that_ yet?"

Kisshu thought, then answered,"No, I don't think he learns that until he is in Level 12, which, he is barely passing his classes."

"You can't talk. You haven't been doing so well either." Pai said unemotionally.

Kisshu grunted and retorted,"I passed you long ago in power class! Enough about that, we shouldn't tell him, remember how we freaked every time we saw a doll?"

Pai nodded,"You did pass me, but that was because I was still learning how to heal. Which is much harder and more complex then your power." Kisshu ignored him and continued,"We will not tell them _anything_!"

"We will have to eventually. And how are you going to explain that she will be —"

"Shh!" Kisshu quieted Pai,"I hear someone in the hallway."

They both stared at the open door, and straight down the hallway was —

Kisshu and Pai's eyes widened in fear. "Cbqbi cnawzy..." They both mumbled as the figurine stared at them a ways down the hallway, it began to walk towards them. Pai and Kisshu's breath hitched, as thoughts ran though Kisshu's mind,'_Is Koneko-chan alright?_' Just as the doll disappeared, a scream echoed though the hallway.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu exclaimed and teleported to the sound, Pai following soon after locking down the ship.

They soon found that a wide-eyed Ichigo sat on the bed, knees up to her chest, and a knife right before her feet, stuck in the bed.

Kisshu ran over and studied Ichigo, asking if she was alright, though no answer came from the girl.

"Koneko-chan?" He shook her, still no response, her eyes stayed focused on the knife at her feet. Finally she stuttered out,"Alien..." Until collapsing into Kisshu's arms.

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo shocked, upon studying her again, he found nothing. No cuts, bruises, or scratches on her perfect skin. He looked up to Pai with Ichigo still in his arms,"Is it, is it _happening_?"

Pai nodded sadly. "Yes."

Kisshu shook his head and looked back down at Ichigo as tears slide down his face,"No..."

Pai teleported out and left Kisshu crying over Ichigo...

"Why?" Kisshu asked, his voice shaking,"why so soon?"

* * *

***K3I cries*  
*sigh* I guess I'll have to send you off... Hi! I'm Megan, one of K3I's future OCs. *grabs a piece of paper off of Pai's desk* Found it! I found the ending! Ok, she wanted to say sorry for having to talk in their alien language...Gomen! She might tell you the code so you can understand it later... And um, oh, that's all she wrote... Freestyle for me! So, what do you think they meant when they said, 'is it ****_happening_****?' Even I don't know! Well, guess we'll find out at sometime... Sorry for it being so short! Thank you for reading! Review please! :3 Ja ne!**


	4. Emergencies

**Hi again! Gomen! I cried last time...once you find out what they meant, you will cry too! Or not... Pai can calculate that later! Now, if these stories are boring, or something is just wrong, please tell me.**

**Inequalities:**** Yeah, another matter that most people will skip over and be like,'I don't care', but still, I have a lot of people reading (at least to me) but, the funny thing is, (it isn't that funny) the number of reviews don't add up... And I am a person of math! No, I don't think that's right... I love math! Yeah, that works. And knowing that, I would rather not have inequalities in my readers and reviews. And if you have any advice at how to get more reviews, or make my story more interesting, please tell me. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Well, I obviously don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because •1 I'm here, saying I don't •2 Kisshu and Ichigo are not married – yet. •3 Supai, Megan, Ricue, LeClean, Chenk, Honō, Burēku, Furōra, Sofī, Kasai, Nairb, and Dank do not exist in Tokyo Mew Mew – yet. I WILL find some way to make them in Tokyo Mew Mew! •4 Aoyama did not die (ICHIGO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!) •5 The figurine has not been made into a very popular icon. Though, even if I did own it, the figurine is so ugly, that it would never be popular.**

**Yeah, so I decided to post another one this week! For no good reason before you ask. Now, if this is a boring chapter, that might be why I'm posting it today so you don't have to wait a whole week for a boring chapter. :D Now! Get! To! Reading!**

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes after Ichigo collapsed when she was hooked up to one of the aliens' medical equipment. Kisshu had stopped crying a while ago, since he knew her fate could not be helped, but couldn't stop looking sad whenever he looked down upon her – which was always.

"Kisshu, you're not helping," Pai said as he stuck a clear, circular sticker to Ichigo's forehead and left wrist.

"I know I'm not, but we can't do anything for her..." Kisshu replied not taking his eyes off of Ichigo.

"We can make sure she doesn't die. We do have that power. Let me reword that, **_you_** have the power to save her," Pai stated going over to some new blue-ish floating screens, and looked over the information that was transmitted from the stickers.

"I got that power," Kisshu quickly looked up at Pai confused, who looked back equally confused as the singing voice sang the verse again,"I got that power." They both looked to the door, to see Taruto singing the lines again, but he quickly stopped because of the glares he was earning from the older aliens. "Is...something wrong...?" Taruto asked nervously.

"You know how much we hate Justin Beaver!" They exclaimed.

"It's Justin Bieber...and sorry! I forgot his songs make us become dumb and loose our powers..."

"That is just like you," Pai responded as Kisshu went back to looking down at Ichigo's unconscious body sadly.

Pai sighed as he looked back at his 'computers',"Kisshu, I think you should get your act together, Ichigo should gain consciousness in the next hour..."

Taruto just stood there, highly confused as to why Ichigo was here, why Kisshu looked horrible, and more or less as to why Pai would help a Mew. "Uh, can —"

"No." Pai answered before he could finish.

"Why not?!" Taruto whined only to be answered by Kisshu carrying Ichigo back to his room, soon followed out by Pai. They left Taruto for now, but he had a growing number of questions stirring...

Later, Kisshu was sitting next to his bed when Ichigo began to gain consciousness again. "Koneko-chan?"

"Kisshu? What happened...?" Ichigo asked half-awake.

"I uh... Let me get Pai, he said he wants to see you when you wake up," Kisshu quickly changed the subject, and mentally thanked her cat genes for her short attention span.

"Oh, ok..."

Kisshu teleported to find Pai sitting in his room, reading a human science book.

"Pai?" No response. "Pai?" No answer. Kisshu was getting annoyed,"Pai?" Nothing. "Pai?" Nope. "PAI!?" Finally!

"Huh? Oh, Kisshu, did you need something?" Pai asked, not hearing the anger and annoyance in his voice, nor see the vein popping out if his head.

"Ichigo is awake," Kisshu tried to answer calmly.

"Oh, that is good," Pai turned back down to his book and continued reading.

"You're not going to go check up on her?"

"There is no need."

"Look, she asked what happened, she clearly doesn't remember, and if I told her, I would have to tell here EVERYTHING. So I told her that you told me to come and tell you when she woke up."

"Do you know what I just found out thanks to that sentence?"

"Uh, something to help Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"You have poor grammar skills."

"Just go help Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, knowing that when it comes to grammar, Pai won't stop talking or arguing about the subject unless turned down.

"Fine," Pai put down his book and teleported, followed by Kisshu.

"Hi Pai," Ichigo said warmly, immediately informing Pai this was very bad.

"Mew Ichigo, we need to get you to our medical equipment immediately."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Koneko-chan, trust Pai."

She nodded and Kisshu grabbed her hand, then teleported to the 'hospital wing' of the ship. Pai quickly put two of the clear stickers on her forehead, and went over to his 'computers' and began pressing around on the screens rapidly. Soon after, the stickers began glowing, and Ichigo lost consciousness.

"Pai! Ichigo just—" Kisshu exclaimed worriedly.

"I know! Something is messing with her internal function! I am trying to get rid of it!"

Kisshu looked down worriedly at Ichigo,"Just, just don't let her **die**!"

"I will try..." Pai mumbled as he continued to furiously tap multiple things on his screens,"I have never worked with a human before..."

Around two hours later, Pai sat next to Kisshu's bed, watching Ichigo and Kisshu sleep soundly –for now at least. Pai had to work for a whole hour on full speed healing - which was difficult for even the best healer, luckily saving her from a massive internal-breakdown-attack. And Kisshu wore himself out worrying about Ichigo.

The next day started off _great_! "Kisshu?! Get. **Out**!" Ichigo pushed Kisshu off the bed.

"What!? Ow..." He began to hold his head, and glared at the person who pushed him off, to find Ichigo glaring at him. Upon seeing Ichigo, he forgot about the injury and smiled,"Good Morning Koneko-chan!"

She was about to reply, but they heard someone scream,"AHH! HOT! **HOT**! **_HOT_**!"

"Probably Pai trying to do one of his experiments again..." He sighed, grabbed Ichigo's hand, and teleported to the 'kitchen' to find Pai holding his right pointer finger. "What happened?" Kisshu asked calmly as if this happened many times before.

"I was trying to cook some human dish!"

"Yah, you should stick to cooking our food, and I'll stick to cooking the human food."

By now, Ichigo had searched part of the 'kitchen' and found fish, or at least something that smelled and looked like fish.

"Koneko-chan, do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Yes. I. WANT. TO. **GO**. **_HOME_**!"

"You know we can't do that," Kisshu answered.

"Why not?" The three looked to Kisshu's right, Pai and Ichigo's left, and saw an angry looking Taruto.

"You do not understand," Pai said.

"Hel-lo..." They all froze as a icy voice ringed through the ship.

"Is that?" Kisshu whispered to Pai.

Pai nodded,"I think it is..."

Kisshu quickly grabbed hold of Ichigo, causing her to drop her fish, and was staring no where, frozen, and didn't take into accounting when Kisshu teleported with her to his room. Taruto was told to head off to his room, and Pai went off to his.

Kisshu and Pai sat down in front of another, larger, floating screen in their locked down rooms, and sent a message to their people saying,"We need the emergency equipment."

* * *

**K3I: Wait...what emergency equipment?**  
**Taruto: I know!**  
**Nairb: So do I!**  
**K3I: Of course you two do! You're from that planet! Oh, and this is Nairb, one of my future alien OCs. Anyway, back to what I was saying, you might find that out next week! :P I hoped you liked it! Please review and come back to read the next chapter! Also, please tell people about my story, and if you don't, I understand! I don't tell my friends about them either! More or less about my account on here! :P See you soon! Ja ne! :3**  
**Ichigo: Wait!**  
**K3I: Hurry up! They have other things to do!**  
**Ichigo: What happened to the knife...?**  
**K3I: *evil smiles* You'll find out soon enough... Ja ne! For real this time! :3**


	5. Long Time, No See

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I wish I updated sooner! But I had tons of homework to I attend to! Plus all that keyboarding stuff... But you're not here for that! :3 get to reading! And yes, it is a short chapter, but just think, I could make this chapter a one hundred word fic! And I didn't! So be happy, nya!**

* * *

Previously, on Birthday Presents Can Change Everything:  
"We need the emergency equipment."

A perfectly clear male voice came through as the screen lit up.

"Kisshu, Pai, what for?"

On the screen, a male alien, who looked to be in his thirties, could be seen from the top of his brown hair, tied in a small ponytail at the top of his head, to the center of his chest. He was wearing a dark blue tunic that was lined in silver looking thread, his brown eyes searching both rooms, and found a frozen girl sitting on Kisshu's dark green sheets. More or less, a _human _girl, with red hair and brown eyes.

"Kisshu-Hid—"

Kisshu sent him a warning look and he fixed his sentence,"Kisshu-ue. Is that a _human_?"

"Yes, Nitsua-san. _She_ is a human."

The man sighed and said,"Why do you need the emergency equipment, Pai-Hid —" Pai sent him an unsatisfied look and again, fixed his sentence," Pai-ue and Kisshu-Hid — Kisshu-ue."

The two aliens nodded in satisfaction once and Kisshu said to Ichigo,"Koneko-chan, you have to go." No response, he looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo sitting frozen. "Koneko-chan...?"

"Who's 'Koneko-chan'?" Nitsua asked Pai, since Kisshu was completely focused on Ichigo.

"Mew Ichigo, the human sitting there. It is his pet name for her." Pai answered.

"Ichigo?" She still stared straight out the window from the bed,"Ichigo...? Ichigo! Pai get here now!" Kisshu ran over to the bed from his two screens and shook Ichigo.

Pai nodded and teleported into the room,"Kisshu, get her to the healing facility. Nitsua-san, we will explain later."

Kisshu teleported to the facility as Nitsua replied,"You better. You could get a great punishment without a good reason for aiding to the enemy."

Pai sighed as the screen went black and the second screen – that showed his empty room – disappeared, and he teleported to find Kisshu. Ichigo was sat on the bed, she still had the blank expression that occupied her face for the past ten minutes. Once Pai ran over to the blue screens to retrieve the stickers, Ichigo took a deep, raspy breath and said,"Aoyama Masaya," and collapsed back onto the bed. Kisshu quickly grabbed her upon reaction, and held her close to him.

"Pai?" Kisshu asked uncertainly,"Why did she say that?"

Pai walked over and placed a sticker on her forehead and looked into Kisshu's face,"We will find out soon." He walked back over to his screens and read over information. A few minutes later, Pai said,"Kisshu," he grabbed the screen he was reading and brought it over to Kisshu,"I think you should read this."

_**"Cgzayqqnpa sbqb. Cgzayqqnpa sbqb. **_  
_**Cgzayqqnpa Bgdbob Obmbdb. Cgzayqqnpa Bgdbob Obmbdb.**_  
_**Cgzayqqnpa sbqb. Cgzayqqnpa sbqb."**_

"Pai...? Does that mean, she forgot?" Kisshu became a little bit happier.

"I am not sure, we would have to do tests to see if she did. But if she did, that might make her also forget about you..."

"She wouldn't. It isn't possible,"Kisshu exclaimed as he held Ichigo closer.

"Kisshu, we should let Ichigo rest. I mean put her down so she can sleep properly." Kisshu reluctantly put her down onto the bed and left with Pai, leaving the door slightly open...

"Pai, can I go out and get Koneko-chan a present?"

"Kisshu, you are the leader. I really do not care what you do."

"Great! See you later!" With that, Kisshu teleported out, leaving Pai to walk to his lab in peace.

About an hour later, Kisshu returned and appeared in Pai's lab,"Pai! I found a present!"

"Great." He responded in a bored monotone as he continued to focus on the little machine he was working on.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Kisshu asked pushing the red velvet box into his face.

"No."

Kisshu was taken aback for a second, then again pushed it into his face again,"Just look at it. That is an order."

Pai looked up from his machine to look at Kisshu,"You have no idea how much I hate that my little brother is at a higher level than me."

"To bad. Now, look!" He opened the box to reveal a cuff bracelet lined with cyan fabric intertwined together to create a beautiful design, finished off with a big oval-ish hexagon, surrounded by teardrop diamonds, outlined in gold.

"Wow. How much did this cost?"

"¥24,307.72" ($248 U.S.)

"Did you pay?" He pushed the box back into Kisshu's hands.

Kisshu thought about that sentence for a minute,"They wouldn't let me pay."

"Oh. Well, Mew Ichigo should be awake by now."

"Great!" Kisshu ran out if the room, leaving Pai to walk alone. Pai soon caught up to our speedy alien, and was about to pass right by hiM when,"Pai. I hear something coming from the room. It sounds like...fast tapping..."

Pai stopped and began to listen, soon hearing the noise, he teleported in, followed by Kisshu. They found Ichigo, sleeping unnaturally soundly, and looked to their right to see a male figure. Dressed in a highly light blue – almost white – 'dress' that reached the floor, and his also light blue hair, matched his clothes perfectly – despite the random neon blue stands of hair – that was about two inches off the floor in no ties. He slowly turned and let his matching eyes with neon blue specks stare at the two other aliens and said in an icy voice with a cold smile,"Long time no see, Kisshu-Hidenka, Pai-Hidenka. I hope you don't mind, I messed with your friend. Oh, and Taruto too."

"Why. Are. You. Here. And what did you do to them, Nolram?!" Kisshu exclaimed angrily and summoned his dragon swords.

* * *

**Gomen! But I will post again really soon! I will try my best to update later this week! I just wanted to get this chapter out there, and sorry, it is short... I. Am. Bad. At. Describing. That. Beautiful. Piece. Of. Jewelry. I will update the cover photo, so you will be able to get what I mean later. But, thank you for reading, and please subscribe! By the way, I would have updated sooner, if school didn't decide to interfere with my life.**

**Homework: Because seven hours of school WASN'T enough.**

**Have a good week, and I hope you don't have as much homework as I will. Ja ne! :3**


	6. No Joke Kisshu

**Welcome back everyone! Thank you for reviewing! You guys are so nice! Now, I won't keep you from reading since I updated late...hehehe...yah... But it was only by like nine or so hours!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Tokyo. Mew. Mew. If I did, I'd probably have more money than I do now...**

* * *

_Previously on Birthday Presents Can Change Everything:_

_"Why. Are. You. Here. And what did you do to them, Nolram?!" Kisshu exclaimed summoning his dragon swords..._

"I can do whatever I want. I simply messed with them a bit. What do you care? That is a worthless human!" Nolram gestured to Ichigo.

Kisshu teleported so he had one of his swords against Nolram's neck,"She. Is. **NOT**. A. _**WORTHLESS**_. Human!"

Nolram smirked with his pale lips as the blue screens changed to red and simply said in a haughty tone,"May I remind you Kisshu-Hidenka," Kisshu narrowed his eyes,"the slightest clink of metal against metal will destroy her brain further."

"It wasn't like that before! You made her ultra-sensitive didn't you!?" Nolram continued to smirk as he looked down upon the five foot, seven inches tall, Kisshu. "And so what if I did?" Nolram asked.

"I will have you arrested—"

"Arrested for _what_?" The alien with light blue hair questioned.

"Arrested for interfering with the mission,"Kisshu replied anger bubbling inside.

"You wouldn't do that to me, but I should leave you to take care of the _human_ and _**Taruto**_," Nolram said has he teleported out.

"Taruto! Pai—" Kisshu turned around to find Pai was gone, and the screens that were monitoring Ichigo were no longer red — resembling that there was something wrong if provided they were red — but their soft blue color once again. The green haired alien scanned all the monitors to find nothing was different about Ichigo. He then touched his ear and said out loud,"Pai?"

"He is gone now I presume?" Pai said at a normal tone as he fixed up Taruto in his room.

"Yes, he is. Did you fix Ichigo while we weren't looking?" Kisshu asked aloud as he began moving around the room to find a book or some sort of resource book on the figurines.

"No, I did not. You should go do that." He said as he finished up on Taruto.

Kisshu froze as he was picking up a second book off of a desk in the healing facility, "Pai, when I turned around, she was already fixed." He slowly turned around to face Ichigo's bed,"I didn't do anything, are you sure you didn't?"

"I know I did not do anything of the sort." Pai stated putting a small nine-by-twelve-inch blue screen into one of Taruto's desk drawers. "My highest priority is to save Taruto compared to Mew Ichigo."

Kisshu's eyes narrowed once again as he then stated,"If you and I didn't do anything...what happened then..?"

"Kisshu, we have movement, power, and temperature recorders everywhere. Go check them."

"Fine." Kisshu walked over to Ichigo's bed, where she had laid unconscious for the past two hours or so, and looked over her and whispered as he pushed a few stands of hair out of her face,"We will make it out alive."

After a few minutes, Kisshu looked away and flew up to the ceiling to find a small, clear, square sticker on the wall. He put his hands together, and slowly separated them, revealing a small blue light that grew into a small four-by-three-inch screen in-between his two pale hands. He caught it object in his right hand, and lifted it up so he could see the sticker though the blue screen, he tapped the screen, activating the small device and scrolled to the correct time; six thirty-eight. He saw the time when Nolram arrived, when Pai left the room soon after Pai and himself entered the room, but right after, the picture dissolved off the device and he put the small contraption in-between his two hands and slowly pushed them together, creating the blue light again as it disappeared.

"Pai, it shows _nothing_. It didn't even record the time period after you left." Kisshu said surprised.

"Kisshu, we have someone else on board the ship." Pai responded soon after.

"What?! Who?!" Kisshu asked worried and defensively as he turned in the air to look at Ichigo, who seemed to be waking up.

"I do not know yet, I just saw the alert in the control room."

"Pai, I just heard something behind me." Kisshu said as he flew down to Ichigo.

"What was it?"

"Pai. I need assistance... A knife just flew past my ear and implanted itself in the wall." Kisshu said, slowly walking over to Ichigo's side,"We need to get to my room. Now. Get Taruto. Hurry. We have a dangerous intruder, and I'm not fighting with Ichigo in the same room."

"Kisshu, I do not think —"

"Pai, you would do the same exact thing if you saw the mark on the knife getting thrown at your head." Kisshu explained trying to remain calm, as he picked up Ichigo and teleported to his room,"And that's an order."

"Alright Kisshu." Pai touched his ear and turned off the connection and went to get Taruto.

"Pai? What happened?" Taruto asked cluelessly.

Pai casually touched his ear in a different place to turn on telepathy with Kisshu, 'Kisshu, should we tell Taruto?'

'We might as well,' Kisshu answered back as he set Ichigo down on his bed.

'What about Mew Ich—"

'No.'

'Okay.' Pai again touched his ear and looked down at Taruto,"We have to tell you something, and it has changed our lives forever."

Taruto looked back with half terrified–half unfocused eyes,"Wha..?"

—•§•—WITH KISSHU—•§•—

Kisshu sat down in his desk chair and began to franticly tap on multiple screens that he recently summoned by pressing a button on his desk. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry for bring you into this.."

"You didn't do anything." Said a male voice from his left, towards the window. Kisshu jerked his head to the left and teleported in front of Ichigo with his dragon swords drawn.

"Hold on! Kisshu! It's me! No need to get all 'defensive' on me!" Said the cheery and joyful voice.

"What in the world are you _doing_ here?!" Kisshu exclaimed, absorbing to much at once.

"You've been gone for so _long_! And I wanted to check out earth..." The boy turned to face the window, his blonde hair tied in two ponytails in the front about the same style as Kisshu's hair. While his dark green 'skinny jeans' and black tee-shirt clung to his figure, he added,"and how my family was doing."

"You've **got** to be kidding me." Kisshu stated as he lost his defensive position. "No joke Kisshu,"The boy said not looking back.

* * *

**Who is this new person...? And that knife, where did that come from? Also, what was the mark...? Think about that!**

**Random: Wow...I almost didn't post... Sorry if it was short! I hate school SO much! It ruins my life... Have a good week, nya! :3**

**_Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee_**** review! Ja ne! :3**


	7. Gone

**Hi again! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing last time! I love writing responses to the reviews nya! :3 I don't really feel like writing the beginning today, I just finished with benchmarks... They. Were. Miserable. Trust me. WHAT IS THE NEED FOR PE BENCHMARKS ANYWAY?! Well, you probably don't want to hear about my problems! Get on reading! :3**

* * *

_Previously on Birthday Presents Can Change Everything:_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Kisshu stated as he lost his defensive position. "No joke Kisshu,"The boy said not looking back._

"Sivle, this isn't a good time," Kisshu stated as he walked back over to his desk and tapped away at the screens, trying to finish locking up the ship.

"You always say that Kisshu! Why can't I come and see you guys?" Sivle said as he turned around to look at Kisshu.

The green haired alien sighed and slightly shook his head as he finished tapping. Metal skidding across metal and teleportation could be heard as the floating screens began flashing red, signaling a lockdown. "Uh, Kisshu? Is shouting down entrances really necessary? I mean, yeah _I'm_ here but —" Sivle was cut off by an annoyed Kisshu.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because — wait. What level are you?" Kisshu asked uncertainly as he got up from his seat and walked over to the boy.

"Wow, you can't even remember your _own cousin's_ level? I'm level thirteen," Sivle said as he turned away from Kisshu.

"Well, I have more important things on my mind, and I suppose you've learned about **_Cbqbi Cnawzy_**, right?"

Sivle froze and simply nodded as he slowly turned around. "_It._ _Is. Here._" Kisshu stated.

Sivle's blue eyes looked over Kisshu in shock, searching for some clue as to the fact that his older cousin was lying — nothing. "No..." He breathed out shaking his head.

"I wish I was lying,"Kisshu said as he turned away from Sivle and walked over to Ichigo.

"Do you need any help?" Sivle asked as Kisshu sat down on the bed, watching the unconscious Ichigo.

"That'd be great, Sivle," Kisshu responded looking up from Ichigo.

"I thought I'd never see the day when you would fall in love with a girl. As I remember, you always said,'_I will never love the female population, they are all so...weird._' Hmm, it's funny to see you in love with a human girl nonetheless, I always thought you'd love someone different. Oh, by the way, we finally got _that_ letter."

"She is very special, and she will help us get out of _that_ mess. I never wanted to get into it in the first place, I always thought it was wrong."

Sivle smirked,"You remember it, that's good... It has been about a year since, I'd have thought you forgot."

"How in the world did you bring Pai, Taruto, and me into your mess!?" Kisshu's voice rising in anger. Sivle didn't have time to respond due to Taruto and Pai teleporting in.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Taruto expressed angrily towards Kisshu, who sent the brown haired alien a warning glare and jerked his head towards Ichigo.

"Taruto," Kisshu said through gritted teeth,"Be. **_Quiet_**."

Taruto was about to retort but stopped as everyone's gaze fell to the peaceful Ichigo, these aliens — _and only a few more_ — can see into the future seconds. Others with this power who were named dangerous, had it taken away, due to the ability to use it against their own people. Ichigo began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to see a blur of purple, blue, gold, blonde, brown, green, and orange. "Nya..."Ichigo yawned, and blinked until her vision refocused, to first clearly see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. "K-Kis...shu...?"

Kisshu grasped her hand,"I'm right here."

Ichigo became more conscious at the gesture and snatched her hand back and hissed at Kisshu,"Don't touch me!"

"Koneko-chan we have a uh, _guest_..."Kisshu watched Ichigo freeze and slowly turned her head to search everyone's eyes. She found a pair of purple eyes, a pair of orange eyes, and an unfamiliar pair of blue eyes to her right. She unconsciously inched closer to her left, where Kisshu sat, smiling as he saw Ichigo come closer.

"Who _are_ you?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the newcomer.

"I'm Sivle Bocaj, cousin of Kisshu," the blonde said proudly.

Ichigo narrowed her gaze,"Are you sure you're not his twin?"

Kisshu grabbed her left shoulder causing her to jump and quickly turn her attention to him,"Well, he can't be my twin, Koneko-chan. He didn't kiss you when he first met you, did he?"

"I would've, but Kisshu would have killed me," he said with a wink, causing Kisshu to glare at him.

Ichigo groaned and sunk under the blankets,'_This is the __**WORST**__ birthday ever_.'

Kisshu quietly got them to leave a while later with a telepathic conversation and said to Ichigo,"They're gone..."

"Now if only _**you**_ could leave me alone..." Ichigo stated under the covers.

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"This is the worst birthday...**EVER**!" Ichigo screamed into Kisshu's pillow.

"Koneko-chan..." Kisshu said apologetically.

"Why would _YOU_ care?! Of all people!" Ichigo replied angrily.

"Koneko-chan, I got you a present,"Kisshu said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ichigo slowly raised her head up from under the covers and asked uncertainly,"Present? From an _alien_?"

Kisshu nodded as he closed his hand in the shape of a fist and opened it with green mist flowing out of his hand for a second, to see a red velvet colored box in the palm of his hand,"Happy Birthday, Koneko-chan." He said hoping that this will make her happy — yeah he liked seeing her sad, but not all the time. She took the four by four inch box out of his hands and narrowed her eyes uncertainly at him as he sat down on the bed. Ichigo looked down upon the box and slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful cuff bracelet, with a cyan silk-like fabric intertwined around the golden outline of the fine piece. An emerald held centered, perfectly surrounded by teardrop diamonds. Ichigo's eyes widened at the object in the box, she gradually looked up a Kisshu and slowly moved her mouth, though producing no sound.

"You like it Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked hopefully, with a smile playing a his face.

She nodded unconsciously and finally found the words to say and said shyly as she looked away,"Ar-Arigatō..." Her cheeks turning a soft red, though it didn't go unnoticed by a certain green haired alien.

"You're welcome Koneko-chan," his smile growing bigger.

"It is very pretty... My earlier present was an ugly figurine from, um...what's that guy's name? Doesn't matter, if I forgot, it must've been unimportant..." Ichigo said to herself, still not looking back at Kisshu, or she would have seen a smirk on his face as a thought ran through his head,'_She __**did**__ forget..._'

A minute later, Kisshu got out of a small celebration in his head and asked,"Koneko-chan?"

"What...?" She said, still not looking at him, her attention more focused on the piece of jewelry she was fiddling with in her hands.

"Do you want to try it on?"

Ichigo turned over to look at Kisshu, her face still painted a faint red,"It isn't a dress or clothes Kisshu, it is just jewelry..."

"It didn't seem like that when you first saw it, just try it on!" Kisshu said, now standing, wanting to see how the bracelet looked on her — more like wanting to see her wear something that he gave to her.

Ichigo sighed and swung her legs off the bed, and came up to almost face Kisshu face-to-face, if it wasn't for the four inches in height difference, she would be doing so. "Fine, I will. But it's not to make you happy."

She slipped on the fine piece of jewelry to be engulfed in a pale dark green light, and began to disappear,"**_KISSHUUUU_**!" Was the last thing Kisshu heard from her before she disappeared completely, it wasn't a mad cry, no, it was a sad and scared cry for help, from _his_ Koneko-chan.

"**_ICHIGO_**!" Kisshu yelled worriedly after her to have no response received...

**PLEASE** _REVIEW_!

* * *

**O.O *blinks* *recovers from shock* I-I...I didn't have ANYTHING to do with this! I couldn't have helped her! I'm not part of the story! And it's too soon to send in a random OC to save her! Plus, it had to be done to get the story moving! It was going soooooo slooooow nya! I would assure you in some comforting way, but... I can't... 'Cause that'd be a spoiler! And none — well, maybe a few — of you want those! I feel so hyper! Random...I know... I should let you go, PLEASE REVIEW! *face-palms* I was rereading my previous chapters (yes, I do that!) and read that I accidentally put 'please subscribe'! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! I'm actually not sure myself... But, PLEASE REVIEW! And have a great week! :3 Ja ne!**

**Questions:****  
•What do YOU think happened to Ichigo?  
•What in the world do YOU think Sivle and Kisshu were talking about before Pai and Taruto came?  
•What do YOU think happened to the dangerous intruder?  
•What mark do YOU think it was from the last chapter?  
•How do YOU think this turn in events will change the story?  
****Other Questions:****  
•Did you like the chapter?  
•Do you like the length?  
•Do you think the descriptions are good?  
•Do you think they are in character?  
•Do you like the way the story is going?**

**By the way, I might write a story about Kisshu's past. It will be interesting to see how that will go... Thank you for reading and reviewing nya! :3**


	8. Good Luck!

**This seems like a short chapter nya... Please forgive me! Oh, and I didn't update yesterday due to um, a depression issue... I finished a brilliant anime (Sword Art Online) and now it's OVER — putting me into a depression-like state... Please, please tell me if you know any similar animes. Arigatō for reviewing last time! I really appreciate you taking the time to review! Now, to reading! :3**

* * *

_Previously on Birthday Presents Can Change Everything:_

_She slipped on the fine piece of jewelry to be engulfed in a pale dark green light, and began to disappear,"KISSHUUUU!" Was the last thing Kisshu heard from her before she disappeared completely, it wasn't a mad cry, no, it was a sad and scared cry for help, from his Koneko-chan._

_"ICHIGO!" Kisshu yelled worriedly after her to have no response received..._

Kisshu teleported from his room directly to Pai, to find him, Sivle, and Taruto discussing what occurred that day. They all looked up to see Kisshu slightly shaking his head as he said unbelievably,"She's gone!"

Taruto raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean 'she's gone', she can't teleport."

Sivle had the same expression as Taruto, unlike Pai, whom was figuring out all possible meanings to his statement.

"What happened exactly?" Sivle questioned as stood up from his seat on a blue gel-like couch, that quickly returned to a clear substance floating in the air.

Kisshu looked over everyone with a terrified expression as he restated what occurred,"I asked Koneko-chan to put on the jewelry I got her —"

"What jewelry? Was it one of those things humans give each other before...what was that word...marriage?" Sivle interrupted, smirking.

"No!" Kisshu snapped back causing Sivle to back down,"It was a bracelet, no special qualities whatsoever... I did a full scan on it for unusual strengths and – found...nothing..." Kisshu tightly closed his fist at chest height and dwelled upon the last sentence for a minute as he starred at his fist with a tense expression, then continued,"So I gave it to her and asked her to put it on, she did...and...then she was..." Kisshu swallowed,"gone..."

Pai suddenly stood up, walked over to Kisshu, and grabbed his shoulders, causing Kisshu to look up at his older brother,"Kisshu, what exactly happened when she disappeared?"

Kisshu broke out of his grasp and explained,"Well, first there was a pale dark green light...similar to mist. Then right as she disappeared," his voice wavered,"the green turned to a dark blue, then she was completely gone."

Pai seemed to be thinking as he starred down at Kisshu, he then quickly jerked his head up and teleported out of the room. "Pai!" Kisshu called after him to get no response.

"Kisshu, it is going to be ok,"Sivle tried to reassure him, only to have Kisshu yap back.

"How do _you_ know it's going to be ok?! You don't have the power to tell the future! _Sure_, you can tell a few minutes ahead of time, but **no**! You can't tell what is going to happen in the next _year_, now can you?!" Kisshu replied while glaring at the younger boy.

Sivle was not one to have people talk down to him, though he did have one exception – Kisshu. "No, I can't tell the future, but I can tell you that you are not getting anywhere standing there, am I right?"

Kisshu slightly deflated as he took a deep breath in,"I guess you're right. Now, I'm finding Pai." Kisshu teleported out to find Pai.

Sivle looked back to Taruto who asked,"Do you really think she'll be alright? I mean, Kisshu has never been that angry before... Especially caring so much about a girl..."

"Yeah, I know. I thought I'd never see the day when Kisshu would fall in love..." Sivle answered as they continued to recall events to lighten up the mood.

Kisshu appeared in Pai's lab to find him frantically typing away on his many screens,"Did you find anything?"

Pai quickly stopped and turned to face Kisshu, sighing he said,"Kisshu, she has been temporarily teleported into another dimension. I have many theories what may happen to her there and —"

"ANOTHER _**DIMENSION**_?! KONEKO-CHAN MIGHT BE LOST AND SCARED! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" Kisshu interrupted as flew over to Pai and grabbed the top of his shirt.

"Kisshu," Pai replied calmly,"we can't get her back."

Kisshu let go of his older brother and slowly spoke his head,"No..."

"We will have to wait until she comes back and until then — "

"No, no, no, NO, _NO_, **_NO_**! There has got to be a way to get her back!" Kisshu exclaimed as tears fell from his golden eyes.

"Kisshu..." Pai said sadly as he brought the squirming Kisshu into a hug, soon, Kisshu stopped fighting. After a few minutes, he pushed Pai away and ordered,"Tell me your theories."

* * *

Ichigo soon reappeared in a cold environment, she opened her soft brown eyes, only to be thrown into her mew mew transformation process. Once she emerged, now fully transformed, she didn't feel the cold, she felt...fairly warm. She got a good look at her surroundings, rocks, snow, a castle, and a figurine.

"NYA!" Ichigo jumped back and away from the figurine, which only came closer. Though, this figurine didn't seem as deadly as the other one, its straight blue hair was tied in high pig tails, and the loose strands fell on the sides of its face perfectly. It had pale skin, soft pink lips, and big friendly baby blue eyes that the other figurine lacked. It wore a nice cyan blue tube top that tied into a skirt that began with a bow at its mid stomach to its low thighs. On its feet, it wore matching flats that laced up to its knees. It smiled warmly and said,"Hello..."

Ichigo backed away with terrified eyes as it came closer. "Welcome, to the past. Before everything happened." It brought up its hands and gestured to nothing. "Good luck now, you'll need it."

"For what?" Ichigo spoke for the first time in this land.

"Oh, so it speaks!" It said jokingly, leaving Ichigo to glare at the one foot tall doll. "Anyway," It brought up her right hand again and opened her hand as a light blue light formed and it transformed into a blue sheet of paper. It handed it over to Ichigo who hesitantly accepted it. "If you need help, just call me! My name is Yanda, again, good luck Ichigo!" It disappeared into a cloud of blue — almost white — mist.

"Wha...?" Ichigo asked no one. And looked down at the paper and back up to where the figurine once stood,"What do you mean...? I WANT TO GO HOME! KISSHU IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS —" She stopped mid rant, thinking. "Kis...shu..."

* * *

**Hmm...*thinks* I was worried I might not get this out in time... And well, didn't... Still, at least I posted this week! :D I was almost not going to post... I had a um...breakdown nya... I ended a very good anime on Sunday and didn't feel up to writing a chapter, I had to quickly rush my depression to write this... *sigh* The anime I watched was Sword Art Online... IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! I cried so much! Such a great storyline! I could go on and on! But, this is Tokyo Mew Mew... :3 Thank you for reading! And sorry about making you wait nya! PLEASE REVIEW! If I have at least one new reviewer, I'll update earlier this week! Or is it...next week... Eh, doesn't matter, you get the idea! :3 Hope you have a great week, Ja ne!**


End file.
